Color
by NightmarePegasus
Summary: It all started over the colors and now she finds herself caught in the middle of a war that she never wanted to be apart of. Will one man save her from this madness or will she be swept up too far in it? KenXOC Hinting: AizenXOC, UlqXOC GrimXOC and TosXOC
1. Pulled in

**Color**

**Chapter one: Pulled in**

Color. What is the first thing you think of when you hear that word? You might say "I think of the different colors; like red, blue pink, yellow, ECT." I'll give you credit for that! But, you must also think of the two main colors out there, Black and White. There was a school I went to, it was filled to the brim with color, and I loved the color in the school since it brought life to the place. It all changed when two kids transferred in to my school, one wore black while the other wore white. One was Ichigo Kurosaki; his hair was a brilliant orange while the other was Grimmjow who had bright icy blue hair, instantly, they both created sides which many of the school's students quickly joined. Soon more of the transfer students started coming in, one was Renji who was in the same boat as Ichigo but his hair was a fiery red that was pulled back into a spiky ponytail. Then there came Ulquiorra, he was the silent yet serious guy, he had shoulder length black hair and striking green eyes that stunned you with their beauty. A girl joined up with Ichigo's team, her name was Rukia, she had striking black hair that made a raven green with envy and her eyes glittered like deep dark blue pools. A guy soon followed into Grimmjow's group, he scared everyone with his fox like face, he was known as Gin Ichimaru, he never opened his eyes so I didn't know what color they were, but his hair stunned many people for it was a beautiful silver color that had a little bit of a purple tint to it. No one didn't even dare to talk to him for his creepy act he put on around others, for his happy façade made everyone distrust the "Fox-Face", as Ichigo dubbed him on the first day in school. My small group of friends knew they were trouble from the moment they set foot into the school, we never trusted a word the two gangs in the said to us, and I knew that if we joined either side we would end up in a major war between the two group colors. My friends and I made a promise to never join either side, but that promise was quickly crushed as my friends were threatened for their lives and families if they did not join one side or the other. Soon, I was the only person to wear different colors to school every day, I shuddered when my friends came up to me in either black or white clothes to try and get me to join one side or the other. I couldn't do it; I could never be in one group that held one part of my friends yet be enemies to my other good friends "Please, join, they won't force you to do anything here! I promise!" one of my closest friends exclaimed to me one day.

I shook my head "There is no way I could do it, I can't," I would always say to each one that came up to me begging and pleading me to join. I would watch as they would walk away muttering under their breaths that I was making the wrong choice of not joining whatever side they were on. I would shake my head in shame for all my friends who gave in so easily without a fight as they left me alone in the school. I never knew how desperate they were to get me to join their side, they even picked fights over who would get me first to join their side "Dear God, what fools they are," I would mutter when another fight broke out.

-Two months later-

I hid out in the library as much as I could when some others from the gangs tried to find me, I pulled a book from the shelf and shook my head "Why must I be plagued by the fact I never get a chance to rest from this stuff?" I asked myself softly as I sat down to read the book I picked out. I slowly began to lose myself in my reading when I heard a cough, I sighed "Oh boy, here we go again," I thought, I didn't look up from my book. I heard the cough again and I still refused to look up from my reading.

"Well you certainly are the little bookwork, aren't you, Aarune?" I looked up from my reading finally to glare at Renji, who was leaning against the shelf, looking down at me.

"What do you what from me?" I demanded as I stood up, snapping the book shut and then placed the book I was reading back on the shelf, I turned and faced him.

He looked me up and down some "Well, I was seeing if the rumors were true about you from your friends," he replied as he pushed up off the bookshelf, I rolled my eyes and walked around the shelf which was showing that I didn't want to talk to him anymore. He grabbed my arm roughly "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, he jerked me closer.

"Let me go!" I yelped loudly, I tried pulling away from him but his grip tightened on my arm.

"Let her go, Renji," snapped someone, Renji jerked me a little closer to him and he turned, seeing Grimmjow standing up at the front part of the isle.

Renji narrowed his eyes "Why should I? So you can force her to join you?" he demanded, his grip tightened even harder causing me to hiss out in pain "Besides, are you going to make me?" he snapped.

I felt someone gently place their hand on my shoulder then reached around and grabbed his arm, forcing his hand to let go "No, but I will," said the voice, I glanced back at the person and found that Ulquiorra held my arm in his cool grip. "Renji, you're in our territory so leave or be forced out of here by Grimmjow," he stated as he rubbed the bruise on my arm gently and I looked back at Renji, seeing that his hands were balled up.

"Two against one, you really want to take that chance?" Grimmjow asked as he got into a fighting stance.

I tensed up when I heard the word 'fight' and I thought how much damage to the books, and to the library itself, would be caused if they started a fight like they do outside of the school grounds "Don't fight in here, the books will be destroyed in the fight," Ulquiorra stated as if he read my mind, Grimmjow grabbed Renji's arm and dragged him to the door.

"Let's go to that place back behind the school, Renji!" he yelled as he kicked the door open then tossed Renji outside, causing me to flinch in alarm.

Ulquiorra tilted my face back towards him "Are you hurt?" I shook my head no but flinched slightly when his cool hands brushed the bruises on my arm "I'm sorry he got in here and bruised you up," he stated, his pools of green eyes bore into mine.

"I-Is this your territory?" I asked softly as I quickly glanced around the library to make sure that no one else had wandered in.

He shook his head "Not really, but Renji doesn't need to know that, now does he?" he smirked a bit that caused me to chuckle softly.

"I won't tell if you won't," I replied, my hand gently rubbed over where bruise was now starting to develop, I glanced up into his eyes and started to lose myself in them.

His cool touch gently brushed over my cheek "Find something you like?" he asked softly and I instantly started to blush, I lowered my head to look at the floor and to avoid his gaze. His hand tilted my head back up "Don't be embarrassed," he whispered as he started to lean in a bit closer, I felt his touch go colder and I knew my blush was starting to show even more.

I heard something or someone make a noise and I jerked back a bit "What was that?" I asked, hoping to distract him.

He turned my face back to him "Don't worry about it," he whispered, his warm breath tickled against my skin, his breath smelled like sweet peppermint. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, my chest pressing against his. I felt my heart race as his lips gently pressed against mine, they were soft and silky, kind of like velvet and my whole body nearly melted from him deepening the kiss. His hands wandered along my back, one hand grabbed my butt and I jerked forward to try and avoid his hand squeezing anymore.

I pulled away from him to break the kiss, he tightened his arms around me and dipped his tongue into my mouth, and I bit down hard. He yelped and quickly released me, I backed away from him then wiped my mouth to get rid of his kiss "Don't EVER grab me like you own me!" I hissed, he blushed in embarrassment and rubbed his arm in shame.

"I'm sorry," he said as he bowed his head, I sighed softly and rubbed my arm a bit.

"It's okay, just don't ever do that again," I stated, I just wasn't the type to stay angry at anyone.

He looked up at me "May I make it up to you?" I tilted my head slightly "I could take you out on a date for what I did to you," my eyes narrowed slightly as he continued.

"I'm sorry but no, I can't" I replied and he looked a bit hurt, I heard him mutter 'Okay' under his breath and my heart fluttered slightly then felt like it flew up to my throat. I really felt bad "Ulquiorra, you're not-" I was cut off when he was thrown back down the aisle; I gasped in surprise when a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around me from behind. I looked back and froze in fear when I found myself looking into Gin Ichimaru's face.

"Well, well, well, Ulquiorra," he said, I shivered from his voice; it felt as if snakes were slowly coiling around my body and they were constricting me. "Is this your dear little girl?" he asked as he looked over at Ulquiorra, his arms pulled me closer and my back was against his chest.

"N-no, sir," he muttered, I gasped slowly as Gin's hand slipped up my shirt and his fingers rubbed over my stomach in circles. "What are you doing?" his eyes lit up in anger when he saw me tense up in fear when his hand slipped up higher up my shirt.

I heard him chuckle softly and I shuddered in terror "If she's not your girl, then I would be happy to take her as mine," came his reply and I instantly paled.

"Gin, you're scaring her!" Ulquiorra hissed but he was wrong; I wasn't scared I was absolutely terrified.

Gin was the only guy in school that no one wanted to be around at all, alone or in a group, he scared a lot of people with his always smiling face. He hardly expressed any emotion, unless someone pissed him off, he never frowned at all. Everyone thought he was born that way "Seems that she is terrified," Gin said as he tilted my head back so he could glance over my face and neck. "But I like my women that way, gives me more power over them," my breath hitched as his hand brushed over my breast.

"Gin, please, let her go," Ulquiorra pleaded, Gin looked over; I felt like I was going to faint yet if I did, I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him from doing what he wanted with me.

"I have my rights to her, if you're not going to claim her then I will," he stated, I closed my eyes and gulped softly; my stomach churned violently and I could feel myself getting sicker. My eyes flashed open when I felt his fingers glide over my lips and I struggled slightly to get away but he held me tighter to him. My heart started to race faster in my chest, I knew my body couldn't take any more stress and I was getting to my breaking point. Before I could stop him, he crashed his lips against mine; he was a lot rougher with me than Ulquiorra. My legs suddenly buckled under from my weight and my mind quickly escaped away from the real world.


	2. The Arrancars

_**Chapter 2: The Arrancars**_

As I awoke, I found myself lying on a bed in a dark, dark room, I sat up and looked around but found a dresser, a closet, two other doors and then the bed I was laying on. I looked up and saw a window, I stood up on the bed then reached to pull back the curtain to peer out "I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice and I quickly jerked back away then whirled around to find a man standing in the door way.

"W-who are you?" I started shaking again in fear, my stomach started churning around.

He took a couple of steps in, his chocolate brown eyes caught mine up and held my gaze, my fears were washed away by his warm gaze. His arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me up then placed me on the floor, I didn't even notice that he had managed to cross the room until he glanced away for a slight second and break the eye contact. He then tilted my face up and locked his gaze back with mine, holding me in his power "I am Sosuke Aizen," he finally stated as he brushed some hair from my face, I cringed back slightly from feeling his soft fingers brush against my forhead.

"Where am I?" I softly asked; I managed to break eye contact with him and found myself shivering slightly in fright from feeling him so very close to me.

"I can't answer that," he replied as he took a step back away from me, I looked up at his face as his chocolate brown eyes softened slightly.

"Why not! Where's my mother and father?" I demanded, giving him my best glare and at the same time I was trying to hold back my flood in panic. The best way I could think of my situation is that I was kidnapped from my school while I was out cold and brought to this place.

He held up his hands slightly as if he was trying to calm me down without touching me "Calm down and I'll explain everything to you," he stated softly, I could also hear the demanding tone in his voice while trying to be nice. He reached out to touch my shoulder but I smacked his hand hard away from me, he was suddenly sent back into the wall hard by an invisible force and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked back at me. I took a step back, shaking from fear from hearing his body make a thud against the wall "T-they were right," he said softly, I wrapped my arms around myself as a tear ran down from my eye.

"W-who was right?" I asked when I felt my back against the wall; he blinked and cautiously walked back over to me.

"I won't hurt you, just stay very calm," he said as he ignored my question, he gently reached out to place his hands on my shoulder and I quickly shut my eyes in fear that I would send him back into the wall again.

The door slammed open suddenly, I let out a loud gasp in fright as my eyes flashed open and the same invisible force, that had thrown him back before, threw him back against the wall but he quickly caught himself before he hit. "Lord Aizen, are you okay?" asked Grimmjow as he ran in, I slid down the wall still holding myself as I curled up tightly into a ball on the floor.

He nodded "Yes, I am, Grimmjow, just calm down, she's very frightened right now," he softly said as he glanced over at me.

Grimmjow followed his gaze with his icy blue eyes "So, that burst of Spiritual Pressure was from her?" he asked, Aizen nodded.

As I shivered and my eyes widened even more from noticing something I hadn't noticed before on Grimmjow, there was a hole in his stomach that all the shirts he wore around of me hid with such ease. There was also a jaw like mask on his face as well, but I couldn't stop staring at the hole, how could someone live with a hole in their stomach? Grimmjow slowly walked over to me, slowly and carefully like a cat that was stalking its prey "Grimmjow, she's unstable," Aizen started with a warning tone.

He waved him off then looked at me as he kneeled down in front of me "Hey, you know me, it's going to be fine," he said quietly, I squirmed back closer to the wall as he reached out to touch my cheek but something stopped him. "What the…" he started, he pushed hard against the shield that surrounded me but it didn't budge one inch.

"Amazing," Aizen whispered, I curled up tightly into a ball and tried to make myself shrink from their gaze "Ulquiorra is going to monitor her so we can find out what her power is," he stated as he walked up closer.

"Should I stay and watch over her?" he brushed his icy blue hair back to get rid of the strands that fell into his face, I shivered from the chill that was in the room but I didn't even dare reach for the blanket that was on the bed.

"No," Grimmjow looked up at Aizen "I'll have Kaname Tōsen to watch over her," Aizen finished and Grimmjow quickly jumped up while glaring daggers at him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I DON'T TRUST THAT MAN AS FAR AS I CAN THROW HIM!" he shouted, I covered my ears as he continued "WHAT IF HE FUCKING TAKES ADVANTAGE OF HER?" I let out a soft whimper and felt my shield expand some around me.

They both shut up and looked over at me "It's…her fear that's controlling that shield," whispered Aizen in awe, Grimmjow finally noticed my shivering and pulled a blanket off the bed to push through the shield, when that didn't work, he tried to lay the blanket over it to see how big it was. At that moment, the blanket fell through and laid on my shoulders, I quickly tugged it closer around me and snuggled up in it. "I wonder how long that shield will hold up," he stated, watching me like a hawk. I could feel myself being dissected by his eyes, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer if they stayed in the room and I really didn't want to faint again.

A knock came from the door and Aizen's attention was snapped away from me, I lifted my head up to peer over at the door as another man walked into the room "Lord Aizen, it seems her parents have contacted the Soul Reapers to find her," he said, I tilted my head when I saw the clear band that covered his eyes.

"Dammit!" my attention was caught by Aizen's short outburst "Grimmjow, come with me," and he glared at him before he was able to utter a single word "Tōsen, I want you to stay with her and keep Gin away from her. I do not want him anywhere near her, only Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and myself are allowed in here for now," Tōsen nodded then Aizen looked at me "Stay with him, he will guard you with his life," I nodded slightly and he quickly left with Grimmjow right behind him.

Tōsen walked over then sat down on the bed beside of me, I looked up at him "You're scared, aren't you?" he asked softly, I lowered my head a bit in shame and somewhat from fear too. He reached out and placed his hand on my shield, I looked up at him "Be happy that we found you instead of those Soul Reapers," I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he tensed up slightly as if he wasn't supposed to say that.

"F-forget it, I'm not allowed to say any-" I cut him off by throwing him into the wall with the power I had, he struggled slightly.

"TELL ME!" I shouted as he started gasping for air as the power pushed him harder into the wall and it started to send cracks throughout the wall.

"A-Aizen wanted us to keep you protected from them!" he managed to gasp out "H-he didn't tell us any more than that!" I sighed in annoyance and released him, his hit the bed with a soft thud and he gasped for air as he rubbed his chest from where the power had pushed him. I started panting softly, I could feel my energy starting to drain from my body, I looked up wearily as he fixed himself back on the edge of the bed "A-are you hungry?" he asked, turning his face towards me as he reached out in a hesitant manner to touch the shield again, he was caught off guard when his hand touched my head.

He scooted a bit closer since my shield had vanished "Y-yes, I am," I replied as I looked up at him and the question that had been burning in my head finally popped out of my mouth "Are you blind?" I asked, he nodded and my eyes widened a bit "H-how can you see without running into things?" I tilted my head slightly and shyly started reaching up to touch his face.

"I can sense people's Spiritual Pressure," he stated and he leaned forward a bit to let me touch his face, I rubbed the band that hid his eyes from my view then I let my arm drop back down to my side. I laid my head on his leg and let out a soft yawn, he chuckled softly "Go ahead and rest," he said, I shook my head to try and shake off the sleepiness.

"I'm not tired!" I grumbled, which of course was a huge lie, I then sat my chin on his knee to look up at him.

He smiled slightly "You are tired, you're just trying to lie to me," he stated, my eyes widened a bit.

"I am not tir-" he placed his finger over my lips to hush me, I lightly bit down on his finger and he jerked away.

"Don't do that again," he shook his hand a bit then suddenly picked me up "Now, I want you to get some rest, okay?" I nodded slightly as he laid me back down on the bed then tucked me up underneath the rest of the covers.

He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my back, I snuggled up closer to him "I…I'm scared," I whispered softly, he brushed some hair from my face.

"You don't need to be, I'm here and I'll keep you safe," he said, I started to doze off "Go on, fall asleep," I heard him softly say, I finally closed my eyes fully and slipped off into dreamland.


	3. Power Revealed!

_**Chapter 3: Power Revealed!**_

When I woke up, I noticed Aizen and Ulquiorra in the bedroom, I tried to sit up but Aizen quickly pushed me back down on the bed "Stay down, please, this won't take very long," he stated and I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"W-why?" I asked softly, I let out a soft gasp when I felt weight on my chest that was slowly pushing me down against the bed to where I couldn't breathe.

He put his finger against my lips "Shh…don't talk," he said, I started shaking and felt my heart start racing in my chest from the panic that started growing along with my power.

"Lord Aizen, she's starting to panic," Ulquiorra stated as he looked up from where he was sitting at by the bed.

I saw a flicker of remorse in his eyes "I'm sorry for doing this to you," he whispered softly, Ulquiorra held his hands over my chest and the weight suddenly increased which caused me to cry out. It started getting heavier and heavier, I struggled to try to get away from the feeling or to try and knock it off my chest but to no avail. The weight got even heavier as the seconds passed; I began to get to the point where I would pass out from my panic. It didn't help when Gin walked into the room "Gin, leave!" Aizen snapped and it was then that I stopped moving to keep an eye on Gin; it was then that I noticed that his trademark smile wasn't on his face.

"Sorry to intrude but something bad happened to her parents," he said, my eyes widened in horror "It…it seems that the Soul Reapers got…tired of searching for her and when her parents refused to pay them they…well…" he stopped and bowed his head to stare at the floor.

"T…they're dead?" I asked softly, he nodded slightly and turned his face to where he didn't have to look over at me. I laid my head back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling with tears slowly started falling from my eyes. My mom…my dad…gone, gone from this world, I clenched my eyes shut hard and fought back a sob that was filled with pain, sadness and rage. I tried to hold back the rest of my emotions but rage started to boil over like a pot that was sitting on the stove on high heat. I snapped up to a sitting position, throwing the object that was on my chest flying off "Those…those Soul Reapers….WILL PAY!" I screamed, my eyes flashed open and everyone in the room was thrown back away from my powers.

I screamed loudly in rage as I stood up on the bed, I gripped my head tightly as some tears fell from my face "Aarune! Calm down! Your powers are getting out of control!" Aizen yelled, he covered his face with his hand and tried to make his way over to me but my power threw him back into Gin.

Ulquiorra tried slowly to walk back over to the bed but the power pushed him back away from me and into the wall, I clutched my head even tighter as tears fell from my eyes and suddenly Tōsen was there, his strong arms wrapped around me tightly and pulled me close to his chest "Easy, shh…it's okay, I've got you now, just calm down," he held me close against him, my power slowly started to recede back as I buried my face into him and wailed loudly. He gently rubbed my back slowly "Don't worry, we'll get back at them," he said softly as he continued to rub my back, I held tightly to his shirt and quivered slightly "There you go," he muttered, he gently picked me up off the bed then stepped down so he could stand on the floor.

"M…my parents," I whimpered, I took in a shuddering breathe as the tears fell faster and was absorbed by his shirt, I felt another hand but I didn't recognized the touch.

Tōsen sighed softly "We'll avenge them, I promise," he kissed the top of my head and held me closer to his chest "Just let it out, okay? Don't bottle your emotions up," he said, I hiccupped softly and tried to bury my face deeper into his chest.

"Aarune…" I heard a soft voice that came from behind me; I curled up tighter in Tōsen's chest and refused to pull away.

"I think we all need to give her time, I mean this was devastating news for her to hear," Tōsen softly said, he started rubbing my back again and I started to close my eyes. I heard some shuffling around then silence, followed by a clang and a hiss "Lord Aizen, are you okay?" he asked, I turned my head slightly and saw Aizen shaking his hand while steam came off of his burned skin.

"Gah, yes, this Zanpakutō burned my hand when I tried to pick it up," he grunted as he barely flexed his hand to see if he had feeling in it still.

I looked over at the sword that was lying on the ground "Not my fault, he isn't my wielder," it huffed; I blinked and just stared at it. How could a sword be able to talk? The sheath that held the blade was an onyx color with what seemed like a phoenix wrapped around it from the bottom up to the top of the sheath, the hilt was a beautiful crimson that looked like it had rubies in the shape of a flame and the pommel had a feather that looked as if it had been plucked from a phoenix itself hanging off of it. I tilted my head slightly when a form started to appear from out of nowhere, it was a small phoenix, male from the look of it, he fluffed up his feathers and glared at Aizen. It strutted around then suddenly it noticed me looking at him "Hey, hey you!" I blinked, letting my grip tighten on Tōsen's shirt "I want you…to pick me the fuck up…NOW!" I flinched back and curled back into his chest, shaking slightly.

"Is…something wrong?" Aizen asked while giving me a strange look, I glanced from the sword up to his face.

"It's yelling at me to pick it up," I softly asked, everyone's attention was snapped down towards the Zanpakutō when it started vibrating against the floor to get the attention back on it.

"Alright, you will fucking pick me up or I will burn this fucking place to the damn ground!" it snapped, I flinched again then hesitantly pulled away from Tōsen, reached down then knelt down to pick it up off the floor; I expected it to burn me like it did Aizen but it didn't "FINALLY! Jeez! Took you forever! Name's Pyro," he said.

"Pyro?" I softly said as I felt a hand touch my shoulder but I ignored it and toyed with the feather in between my fingers; it felt like silk.

"Yes, I am your Zanpakutō, Pyro, Blazing Red Phoenix," he stated with pride, I watched as the phoenix itself puffed up his chest in pride.

"Aarune?" I lifted my head up and saw everyone watching me with a worried expression on their faces; they were all knelt down in front of me except Tōsen since he was right beside of me. "Are you okay?" asked Grimmjow, he must have walked in while Pyro had my attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, glancing back at Pyro, who at the moment, seemed to be relaxing in my hands.

Tōsen gently touched my arm and I noticed that I was shaking slightly "What's the name?" asked Ulquiorra, I looked back up at them.

"He goes by Pyro," I stated, I started to get up but my knees buckled underneath me and I was caught by both Grimmjow and Tōsen, they helped me stand up while keeping my balance for me.

Aizen got up "You three, come with me, Tōsen stay here with her," he ordered as he walked swiftly out of the room, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra followed after him but Gin paused and gave me a look that was full of lust, I shuddered in fright.

Tōsen wrapped his arm around me and Gin quickly left "Don't worry, he won't dare touch you while I'm around," he said as Gin closed the door behind him "I'll keep you well protected," I nodded slightly as he gently picked me up and laid me on the bed. I rubbed my eyes sleepily "Now, get some rest, I'll have Grimmjow or someone to bring you something to eat," he covered me up then sat down on the edge of the bed.

I yawned softly, everything took a major toll on my body "Tōsen," he turned his face towards me "promise me…that you'll help me," I started dozing off from exhaustion "find the person who…killed my p…parents…" he said something but I didn't hear it as I was pulled into a deep, deep sleep.


	4. Revenge!

Alright, just letting you know, I had this fanfiction wrote way ahead of the anime and right now I'm way, WAY behind on the anime itself. Plus I wrote it before I had a chance to find out that Orihime healed Grimmjow in the first place, so I edited my story and fixed it up. Please don't hate me! T~T

_**Chapter 4: Revenge!**_

-Several months later-

It didn't seem that I was here that long, but several months few by from what Tōsen said, I was told that what seemed like a few days at Huece Mundo were actually months in the other world. During those long days, I was trained to keep my power under check; I had no problems in keeping it in check since Pyro gave me no trouble. Aizen always kept an eye on me, making sure I was being trained right by some of the Arrancars and he gave me tips on how to wield Pyro with better ease. When I had a break, Aizen would sit me down and tell me all about the Soul Reapers that were in the Soul Society, I made note of all the strongest ones that he mentioned. "Now, the strongest one that you need to worry about is the Captain of the First Division, he goes by Yamamoto, he's also the oldest of the Soul Society but he is not weak," Aizen stated, I nodded as I made yet another mental note.

"Lord Aizen?" I asked softly as I looked up at him, he looked down at me from his seat "When…when can I really fight? You know get my revenge on whoever killed…my parents?" I continued, he sighed and ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"I don't think you're ready for it yet," I jumped up and glared at him.

"I am ready! I'm ready to fight and get back at them! I want their blood for slaughtering my parents for no reason!" I snapped, he got up and loomed over me then suddenly jerked me into a tight hug.

I gasped out in surprise "I know you want them dead, I really do," he said softly, I looked up at him "I just don't want you hurt, many of them would be able to kill you without much of a problem," I sighed and buried my face into his chest.

"Please, I want to do this, even if it means die trying, I want to finally fill that void that they created," I looked back up at him with a steady gaze.

He started to argue with me but stopped himself with a soft sigh "Okay, but you must stay near Tōsen," he finally replied, I smiled and hugged him tightly. He eased himself back into his chair when I let go and I placed myself on the right arm rest, I tilted my head slightly as Grimmjow was escorted into the room by Tōsen "Oh god, here we go," he sighed softly which caused me to giggle, we both knew that Tōsen made sure that Grimmjow kept his nose out of trouble.

"What the fuck happened to you Grimmy? It looks like you got yourself all torn up today!" I exclaimed and my grin only widened when Grimmjow flinched from the nickname I had given him.

I caught Aizen smirking out of the corner of my eye "You shouldn't have attacked those Soul Reapers without my permission, Grimmjow," he said coolly as I started to swing my leg back and forth while Grimmjow was put on the spot.

I had a feeling of where this was going "Apologize to Lord Aizen," hissed Tōsen, I grinned slightly as Grimmjow turned and snapped at Tōsen, pitching a fit like a five year old child would to a parent that wouldn't give him what he wanted.

Once Tōsen had enough of that, he pulled Zanpakutō out and sliced Grimmjow's arm off then set the dismembered arm on fire "Oh lord," I softly sighed as I lightly hit myself on the forhead while Grimmjow started pitching a fit over his lost arm.

"Enough!" snapped Aizen and Grimmjow backed off from his attack, he then stalked off out of the room and I hopped down to follow after him.

"Grimmy! Wait, tell me what happened!" I demanded as I chased after him, he sighed softly and slowed his speed walk down to a normal walk.

He glared at me "I don't want to talk about it," he growled as he started his speed walk again, I jumped in front of him and blocked his path.

"Now you listen, tell me what the fuck happened and I'll heal those injuries," I hissed softly, he started to argue but sighed in annoyance.

"Fine! Here's what all that happened," He started as we started walking down the hall towards his room and along the way, he began to tell me everything from when they first got there plus explaining to me what it was like there, to the part where he fought against Ichigo and how Ichigo fought against him "He was weak, the only attack that hit me was his Getsuga Tenshō and that only cut my chest," he stated, I looked at the cut and was about to reach out and heal him but he stopped me. "Don't, I want to keep this one, that way I can get stronger before I face him again," he said, I nodded and respected his wishes.

I held out my hands and started working on his arm, he grimaced slightly in pain as I started to bring his arm back slowly "Remember, as long as I'm here then the arm stays, if I get caught somewhere else then it will vanish," I stated through clenched teeth as my power was slowly being poured into his arm. He nodded slightly and flinched a bit as his arm finally grew back; I panted heavily then started to collapse.

He quickly caught me in his arms "Aarune, you okay?" he asked with a worried tone as he helped me back up onto my feet.

I nodded slightly "Yes, I'm fine, Grimmjow," I replied exhaustedly, he sighed softly in relief since he knew what would happen to him if I was hurt. I laid my head against his chest "I'm just…very tired," I said softly as I closed my eyes "Just don't make me heal you again when Aizen cuts you up into little pieces," he tensed up even though he knew I was joking.

Pyro started giving me the extra energy that I stored in him so that way if something happened then I wouldn't be in my weakest form, I pulled away when he was half way done and that's when I heard footsteps heading our way "Lord Aizen needs you two in the meeting room now!" Ulquiorra said as he ran up, I wearily followed after them as they darted down the hall, Grimmjow glanced back but I waved him on, I didn't want him to be in trouble after what happened earlier.

When I finally walked in, I quickly shot up to Aizen's right hand since he always wanted me close to his side "Now that everyone is here, the time to attack the Soul Society is now here," he said, everyone cheered in excitement and I joined in, my heart raced in my chest at the thought of slaughtering the bastard who killed my defenseless parents. I thought back to earlier and made a note to avoid Byakuya Kuchiki was the one of the major ones to avoid. After Aizen explained to the others what they were going to do, he looked over at me "Just make sure you stay with Tōsen okay?" he gently took my hand and I nodded.

"No running off and getting killed, stay with Tōsen, got it," I said, he shook his head slightly then patted my hand gently. Everyone was dismissed to go ahead and get ready for the long fight that was ahead, I looked down at Pyro.

"Finally! I get to fight and not hold back!" he cheered with glee, I chuckled softly.

"I guess we both can't wait, can we?" I asked him softly, I watched as he started to strut back and forth in front of me.


	5. Attack!

Hey guys, I think this has to be one of my shortest chapters yet, sorry about that! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 5: Attack!**_

Aizen pulled Tōsen and Ulquiorra to the side, telling them that they were to keep me in their sights at all times to make sure I didn't get in way over my head "Gin!" I saw him walk out the door and I quickly darted after him, he paused and looked back at me with a surprised look on his face "Who is the one who killed my parents?" I asked him while panting softly.

"I didn't catch his face or name but he did have orange hair, don't worry, I'll help you find him," he said but I already had someone in mind that had orange hair, I quickly retreated back to Aizen's side with a burning intention to kill the man with orange hair.

He glanced over at me and I waved his concern off, he softly sighed and watched as the others hurriedly darted back into the room "Woohoo! I am so fucking ready to slice and dice!" Pyro exclaimed as he buzzed in my hand, I chuckled softly as Aizen stood up and tore open a hole in the air to the Soul Society.

I gripped Pyro's hilt tightly, I was excited but nervous at the same time and I felt Tōsen place a gentle hand on my shoulder to let me know that he was there, I looked over at Aizen and he nodded "Let's go!" I cried as I leapt through the hole with Tōsen following right behind me. Aizen had told me before that he couldn't show his face for now, he had other things to plan and also he told me that he had killed several important people while he was there. A few Arrancars stayed behind with him but the rest followed after me into the Souls Society, I spotted a few Soul Reapers that didn't notice our descent and they were quickly slaughtered before they had a chance to scream for help. Pyro was having a ton of fun during the bloodshed, and he was also having a hard time trying to keep quiet from each and every body he cut into, I stopped when I saw Ichigo and Rukia run up "Get ready, Pyro, here comes Ichigo," I said softly while glaring them both down.

"Aarune!" he growled as he skidded to a stop in front of a dead body, Rukia's eyes widened as she gazed over the bodies of people that she knew.

Gin suddenly landed right beside of me "Oh, seems like you didn't need my help in finding him," he stated as he tapped his finger on the side of his face and I shrugged slightly.

"What are you talking about, Gin?" snapped Rukia, my gaze flickered from Gin's face to theirs as Ichigo stopped her from getting any closer to us.

I gripped Pyro's hilt tighter and started to spin him slowly "So, Ichigo's the one who slaughtered my parents like little, helpless lambs? Now, I can return the favor," I chuckled darkly as Pyro started to heat up in my hands and Gin instantly backed up as I held Pyro up "Burn: Blazing Red Phoenix!" I cried out, Pyro bursted into flames and the fire started to form into a Phoenix "DIE, ICHIGO!" I swung Pyro in front of me and the fire bird instantly shot towards them, burning everything in its path. They dodged by jumping up into the air to avoid my attack but Rukia wasn't very lucky for the flames snapped at her ankle and burned her, she hit the ground while clutching her injured ankle, Ichigo landed by her "Two birds with one stone! Perfect!" I smirked and readied another attack on them but was stopped when a tall man landed in front of me.

I gasped and backed up away from him in surprise "Heh, attacking Soul Reapers that can't even defend themselves, how cruel can you be?" he demanded, his hair was spiked up and he hand bells attached to the tips of his hair. I stepped back again and shivered in fright from seeing the scar and the eye patch on his face "This must be Kenpachi, Aizen told me to keep away from him!" I thought frantically, Gin jerked me back behind him and pulled out his own Zanpakutō.

"Go, now," he said softly to where only I could hear him.

"Thank you," was all I said before I darted off away from them, my fight with Ichigo would have to wait until a later date; I ran down the maze while trying to find either Tōsen or Ulquiorra, I didn't dare call out for them since I knew there were stronger Soul Reapers lurking about. As I ran, someone attacked me with an icy blow from behind and I fell forward and hit the ground hard, I gripped my shoulder and turned around to face the person who attacked me.

"Oh my god, you're Aarune," he stated softly with wide turquoise eyes, I grunted in pain as I forced myself up and then looked him over with little interest. He was short; coming up to right around my chest area and his hair was short, spikey and snow white, I instantly knew that this Soul Reaper was Tōshirō.

I swung Pyro in front of me and created a fire wall between us, I then turn and started running again with blood running down from my shoulder to my arm and then onto the ground, creating a trail after me. I finally found myself alone and far from the fighting, I leaned back into a corner and slide down while wincing in pain "N-ngh," I hissed softly in pain, and I moved Pyro to where he was lying across my lap.

I tilted my head to where it was resting on the wall and closed my eyes; the pain throbbed throughout my body and made it hard for me to rest "Captain! There's an injured Arrancar over here!" a man yelled, I groaned softly at the man's yelling but I kept my eyes shut as I heard more footsteps walk up closer to me in a hesitant manner.

"Is it dead?" asked another voice, my eyes flashed open and they all jumped back in fright then they started to turn and run but I swung Pyro and sliced through their bodies like a hot knife would cutting through butter. "CAPTAIN!" yelled the man right before I sliced his head off, I flinched back then blood splattered on my face and I quickly wiped it off with my sleeve, shuddering a bit while I did so.

I staggered back into the corner while panting, the pain in my shoulder was unbearable now from the fast movement "I'm sorry, I used up the rest of the energy you gave me from you healing Grimmy," he said, I tried to keep myself from sliding down the wall.

"'S okay," I replied weakly, I had to go and find Tōsen or Ulquiorra so they could take me back to Aizen for healing but before I could go searching for him, I heard footsteps walking towards my direction "Crap," I bit back a whimper as I readied Pyro for another fight.

I gripped Pyro's hilt tightly as the footsteps got closer and closer, the person rounded the corner and my eyes widened in fear when my eyes laid themselves upon Byakuya Kuchiki "O-oh no, I'm so screwed," I whimpered in my head. He paused and his grey eyes flickered over the dead men that laid in front of him, his long black hair was held back by some intricate white headpieces "I need to run," his eyes darted up to my face and I froze, I knew I had no chance of getting very far, I had to stand my ground and fight.

I then noticed something strange, Pyro had suddenly started glowing red and Byakuya's Zanpakutō started glowing a light pink color; I was very confused "You must be Aarune," I looked up at him and gave him a tiny glare.

"What tipped you off, smart ass?" I snapped and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do not test me," he hissed softly, I smirked a bit and shifted my hands a bit.

"Uh huh, sure," I swung Pyro in front of me "Heat Wave!" I cried, a wall of flames shot towards him while melting everything including the flesh off of the dead Soul Reapers and the walls around us. I looked around, finding that he dodged the flames "What the…where did he go?" I stepped forward a bit.

"Look out!" Pyro cried, before I could turn around, he hit me on the back of my neck hard; I fell forward and blacked out in his arms.

"D…damn you…" I muttered softly before my eyes closed and I passed out in his arms.


	6. Captured and the Failed Escape

Hello my fans! Sorry I haven't been working on my fanfiction like I used to, I got a nasty virus from IMVU and I couldn't do anything until one of my mom's friends fixed it for me! Thank you all for being very patient with me since I had it. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 6: Captured and the Failed Escape**_

-Aizen's POV-

I was sitting in my chair, awaiting Aarune to come back from the Soul Society when I suddenly felt a cold chill go through out my body when Gin ran into the room with a troubled look on his face "Lord Aizen, Byakuya kidnapped her!" my eyes widened in horror and the blood in my veins turned ice cold.

"N-no…this can't be," I whispered softly, I felt myself starting to shake "I-I shouldn't of let her go, I shouldn't have!" I gripped the armrest that she always sat on while during the meetings and debriefings, there was no telling what those Soul Reapers were doing to her right at this moment to get information on me. I pushed back the thoughts of them torturing her horribly and I shivered a bit, I lifted my head up slightly to see the others looking down or away from each other.

"Lord Aizen," asked Tōsen softly as my gaze rested on his and I saw the pained look on his face "I'm so sorry, I tried so hard to get her back, I swear," I got up and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"I understand," I replied softly, he bowed his head and turned his face away.

"How should we get her back?" he kept his face turned away from me and I sighed softly.

"We need to regroup and when they drop their guard is when we shall strike to get her back," I stated, a few Arrancars looked up towards me then their attention snapped over at Grimmjow as he walked over towards me.

"You should have let me go! I could of..." he paused as he choked back a sob "I could of kept her safe, I could have…" he trailed off and his shoulders slumped as the arm he had given back to him by Aarune started to vanish from view.

"Don't worry, you will be there when we strike them back, I swear we will get her back from those Soul Reapers and if any of them get in our way we will SLAUGHTER them!" the rest of the Arrancars lifted their heads and let out a cry in anger, they were all behind me and they would not rest until we had her back. "Don't worry, Aarune, we're coming for you," I thought to myself as everyone quickly when and readied themselves for the fight ahead.

-Aarune's POV-

"Aarune, WAKE UP DAMMIT!" Pyro shouted, I groaned softly as my eyes fluttered open and pushed myself up to a sitting position to look around the room I was in.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked him as I rubbed my head then flinched slightly from the dull pain that pulsed from my shoulder.

Pyro's shadow form gave me a small shrug as he looked over at me "I think at Byakuya's place, some chick came in here while you were out and she fixed you up, did a pretty good job if I do say so myself," I shook my head slightly as I rubbed the spot where Byakuya hit me earlier.

"SHIT!" he jumped slightly from my outburst "Aizen must be worried about me!" I groaned and flopped back over onto the bed and laid there while rubbing my temples, I lifted my head up slightly when the door opened.

"I see you're finally awake, last time I came in here, you were muttering in your sleep," Rukia said as she walked into the room with a tray of food, I quickly sat up and saw her limping slightly over to the side of the bed.

"Why am I here?" I demanded while sitting up, she gave me a small shrug as she sat the tray down on the bed.

"I don't know myself, Byakuya should of taken you Yamamoto for questioning but he just brought you here and told me to keep quiet about this," she stated as she handed me the bowl of rice, I looked at it then back over to her.

"How do I know you didn't poison this?" I questioned, she sighed.

She snatched the bowl from me and took a bite then handed it back to me "See? I didn't keel over, now did I?" she said, I looked at the bowl and started eating slowly while watching her closely.

As soon as I finished, I sat the bowl down then thanked her softly and that's when Byakuya walked into the room, making Rukia back up away from the bed as he neared "You took a fucking cheap shot!" I snapped and he gave me a glare.

"Don't care, now tell me where Aizen is," he demanded, I narrowed my eyes to give him a glare back.

I swear, if looks could only kill "I refuse to give up his whereabouts and when I do, then that will be the day when pigs fly," I hissed at him, I heard Pyro snicker softly "Or better yet, how about you go and fly around the house, pig," I snapped, that broke the straw on the camel's back; causing Pyro to roar with laughter and Byakuya to snap.

"Why you little!" he snarled as he lunged at me only to be hit in his stomach hard by Pyro's hilt, I quickly leapt up off the bed and darted out of the room as fast as I could.

I shot down the hallway and shoved servants out of my way; I jumped up and over the house's wall then darted down the maze of the huge buildings that twisted and turned. I froze by a corner when I heard hurried footsteps, I peeked out and saw a few Soul Reapers run by "Shit, there's just too many to kill," I growled as I darted off, trying not to be caught by them.

"I overheard about a Gate to the north, head that way before they shut it," I nodded slightly and shot towards north to where the Gate was, not caring that they would see me and then I heard a few cries to Captains and I ran faster towards the Gate.

I saw the Gate closing and I forced my legs to go faster, I managed to slip through before the Gate fully shut, I didn't dare stop when I heard it starting to open it again so that they could get through "Toshiro, freeze the ground!" yelled someone, I gasped out at the thought and quickly pulled Pyro from his sheath.

I turned and swung Pyro in front of me "Burn: Blazing Red Phoenix!" I cried, sending the fire bird towards the as I spun around and kept running away from them. I cried out in alarm when pink petals started floating around me, I stopped when they all suddenly formed a tight circle around me "Dammit!" I hissed slightly in pain from a petal cutting my cheek. I was trapped and I could hear the Soul Reapers closing in on me, I gripped Pyro tightly in my hand and could feel my hands starting to bleed from the tight grip I had on him "HEAT WAVE!" I swung Pyro in front of me again, the wall of flames devoured the petals and I started running again.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo yelled and not a second later, I was hit in the legs by the blast when it collided with the ground and I was thrown forward and landed hard on the ground.

"N-Ngh!" I cried out, I struggled to get up but I plopped back down, there was no use in me trying to run anymore since my legs were badly injured. Even if I did get up, they would have knocked me back down into the ground so I just let them grab me and take me back to the Soul Society.


End file.
